Difference
by Queen Puduhepa
Summary: How is it like to grow up when your true nature has to be kept a secret? Because he is a werewolf Remus had to live a lonely childhood, but maybe Hogwarts will change everything. One Shot.


**Here I am with another story based on the Harry Potter universe (that I unfortunately don't own) and my first fiction in English. As English is not my mother language, there might be some grammar or vocabulary mistakes, feel free to tell me if you found any.  
**

 **This fic is centered on Remus Lupin and is based on what I remembered from the books (it has been a long time since I read them) and informations picked on the wiki page. I hope you'll enjoy it.**

 **The characters all belong to JK Rowling**

 **Difference**

Because of his… peculiarity, Remus Lupin had always tried to avoid other people the best he can. Just like his parents. They might have been always grieving the fact that he could not have friends like any normal child but they'd rather have him be friendless than anyone discovered his true nature. Children talk and they didn't want the secret of his nature to spread. And he'd rather be friendless than someday attacking someone he cared for or than being hated once people learned the truth about him.

He hardly remembered how it was before, before Fenrir Greyback had bitten him. He had been a normal little child then, joyful and carefree always running around and clapping his hands in glee when his father did magic before him. Everything had changed the day he had been bitten, the day he had turned into a werewolf. He had only been four. And life had never been the same for his parents either. They had kept to themselves, seeing their friends less and less, turning down any invitation to dinners or parties, and moving from one place to another when people began to ask questions.

Remus knew he was only dangerous once a month, when the full moon made him become a killing beast, when the human-eating wolf overcame the boy, but it was still too much. Nights scared him. He dreaded to see the moon waxing in the sky until it was wholly round and milky white, awakening the monster in him.

During those nights, he was restrained, locked in the cellar. He was given a potion to calm him down and then was left alone. His father also secured the door with spells to prevent him from breaking through. He never remembered those nights but every time dawn broke he found himself completely exhausted. His body was always sore and covered with deep scratches. In his mouth, the taste of blood... his own blood. It made him nauseous. Looking around him, he could see the mess he made, having torn everything in the room apart. Doubtless he tried to pass the door but the spells repelled him. It always made him cry. And the potion was never strong enough to restrain the bloodthirsty creature, to restrain him. When his parents came to free him, he threw himself in their arms, tears spilling down his cheeks. His parents always held him back tight, whispering how sorry they were. They had no other choice, he understood.

His father blamed himself. Remus had discovered it was something the former had said that had offended Greyback and pushed the werewolf to assault him. The day he had learned it he had shouted at his father, then he had felt terribly guilty seeing the tears in his father's eyes. "I am so sorry, Remus" he had sobbed. It had made him cry like a baby as well, and his mother had wept with them.

His life went on as lonely as ever until that day of September 1971. The day he went to Hogwarts for the first time.

* * *

The day he had received the letter from Hogwarts, he had never felt so apprehensive in his whole life. How could he hide his true nature? He had even wanted his mother to write back to explain that he could not go. "You could made up a story" he had suggested. She had shaken her head. She might be a muggle but she knew very well the reputation of the old wizard, a wise man with a sound judgement, and she would never lie to someone like that. Seeing the fear on his face, she had been reassuring. Making up a story would be useless ; Albus Dumbledoreh was perfectly aware of his… difference. He would make the necessary arrangements for him. Seeing his surprised look, she had explained him that the old wizard had visited her husband and her some months before to inquire after him. He had told them he knew their son was a werewolf and that he had found a solution for him to study at Hogwarts. They had never felt more relieved. The good news had had Remus jumping into his mother's arms. She had laughed. It was the first time in a while that he had heard her laugh.

Hogwarts was huge and impressive. Awe-inspiring. He could scarcely believe he was in such a place. He had once thought that it would always be just a dream. During the Sorting Ceremony he waited nervously for his name to be pronounced. He so wanted to be a Gryffindor like his father had been. Therefore, when the Sorting Hat on his head shouted the name of the House he had wished, he felt happier and prouder than ever before. Sirius Black, a boy he had met earlier on the train, congratulated him with a big grin on his face. Remus smiled back gladly. He liked Sirius, he thought.

Some moments later they are joined by James Potter, another boy Sirius and he had met on the train. James was loud, funny, and so different from him. So refreshing. Now here Remus was, chatting and laughing like a normal eleven-years old. He was forgetting his secret, forgetting the werewolf inside him. For once since a long time, he was again the boy he had been before Fenrir Greyback. That joyful and carefree child he thought vanished forever.

For once he believed that he didn't have to stay alone anymore. For once he believed he could make friends.

 **The End**


End file.
